The Adventures of Gred and Forge
by AphroditeAwry
Summary: Title says it all. The adventures of our favorite twins as they grow up.


**A/N: So this is basically what is sounds like. The adventures of a young Fred and George Weasley. I may or may not continue, depending on the response the I get. This particular one is an adventure narrated by none other than our beloved Fred. They are three at the time. Enjoy!**

_Yum something smells good._

_I follow my expertly trained nose towards the source of the yummy smell. My nose tells me to go into the kitchen where my mummy is cooking food for Bill's party tonight. Bill is my big brother, incase you didn't know. He's a lot more older the me and is going to school this year so mum is inviting all of our family to come over for supper. Anyway back to the smell. _

_It smells almost fruity, kinda likes a tart. I like tarts. I sneeked over to the counter where the yummy smell is coming from and peeked over the edge. There lies the object of my fancy. It's plump and white and looks like there is apple filling inside. It looks delicious. I reached over to grab one when I thought that mum wasn't looking. I was wrong. _

"George Weasley what do you think you're doing?"

"I was just going to touch them. And I'm not George, I'm Freddie!"

"Oh, I'm sorry Fred. Hands off until supper tonight alright sweetheart"

"Ok mummy, but what are they?"

"They're called apple dumplings. They're hors D'oeuvers for the party tonight"

"What are horse derves?"

"Not horse derves darling, hors D'oeuvers"

"Oh, well can I just have one? Please"

"No, you're going to have to wait Freddie"

"Please"

"no"

"Please!"

"No Fred"

"PLEASE!"

"Fredrick Gideon Weasley, for the last time I told you no!"

"But PLEASE!"

"NO FRED! Now go outside and play until I'm done cooking"

"Fine"

_Thoroughly scandalized, severely dishonored, and brutally put down I sulked out the door. Once outside I plopped down on the grass under my most favorite apple tree in the orchard , plotting revenge. I racked my brain, trying plan my super awesome scam. But, alas, I came up with nothing. I had to get a horse derve but I couldn't do it alone. For this plan to work I must seek someone infinite wisdom, unlimited power, and knowledge far beyond his years. Enter my carbon copy. _

"GEORGIE!"

"What Freddie"

"I need your help"

"Why"

"Mummy made these sweeties called apple dumplings and she won't lets me have any because she says that they are horse derves for the party tonight"

"What are horse derves"

"I don't know, but they must be fancy because I've never heard of them"

"Me neithers"

"But anyway I wants one and I need you to help me to get them"

"Hmm…is mum still in the kitchen?"

"Yeah, why"

"Maybe we should get Percy to get one for us"

"Good idea Georgie. Let's go and find him"

_And so off we went of on an epic adventure in search of our stuffy older brother. However, seeing as his room is right next to ours said epic adventure didn't last very long._

"PERCY!"

"What do you two want"

"George and I need your help. Mum made apple dumplings for supper tonight and won't let us have any because she says that they are gourd nerves"

"I thought that you said that they were called horse derves Freddie. Not gourd nerves"

"Well that too"

"Wait hold on you two. What do you mean by gourd nerves…or horse derves…what ever you called them"

"We mean that mummy made some horse derves"

"Freddie! I thought that you said they were gourd nerves"

"Well maybe I mistaked Georgie. Maybe they were called floor smurfs"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa…just hold up a second you two. Horse derves, gourd nerves, floor smurfs. Do you mean

hors D'oeuvers?"

"THAT'S IT PERCY! YOU GOT IT! YOU GOT IT!"

"So anyway Percy we need you to make mummy give us some hoe de odors"

"It hors D'oeuvers George not hoe de odors"

"Oh, well anyway we need you to make mummy give us some of thems before supper comes"

"Can't you two wait until supper. It's only a little bit away. In fact, mum should be calling us in just about…

"CHILDREN! GET DOWN HERE! SUPPER'S READY!"

"Oh boy Georgie supper!"

"Let's go Freddie"

_And so I raced my twin downstairs towards the waiting apple dumplings._

_HORSE DERVES HERE I COME!_

**A/N: sooo…how was it? Should I continue? Plez review!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, don't claim.**


End file.
